Character Song Vol. 2
__TOC__ The second volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Kanzaki Miki (voiced by Suwa Ayaka) and Tachibana Aya (voiced by Megumi Han). Miki's song, Top of Tops, was featured as the ending song of the OVA "Yowamushi Pedal: Special Ride." Tracks :'''1. Top of Tops :2. Michi Shirube (道しるべ) :3. Yell!! (エール！！) :4. Top of Tops (Karaoke Version) :5. Michi Shirube (Karaoke Version) :6. Yell!! (Karaoke Version) Top of Tops |-| Rōmaji= Kaze to isshoni kakenuketeku kimi Nee donna kibun kana? Tooku natteku senaka kinou yori Ookiku mietanda Ouen shiteru itsudatte Muchuu de hashiru kimi no koto Dakara Climb! Climb! Climb! Climb! dekiru yo Donna nagai nagai sakamichi mo hitoiki de Dareyorimo hayaku hayaku tadoritsuite ne zettai Yukou Top of Tops! Temaneiteru ne hajimete no keshiki Kimi ni aitakute Nagareru ase wa kirakira no daiyamondo Utatteru yo hamingu Omoikiri tanoshinde ne Nidoto nai kono shunkan wo Dakara Try! Try! Try! Try! kimi nara Motto takai takai basho made noboreru yo Kitto mada shiranai atarashii yume matteru Saa Over top! Datte Cry! Cry! Cry! Cry! namida mo Kimi no Pride! Pride! mabushii kunshou da yo Kitto mada shiranai atarashii ashita matteru Saa Over top! Dakara Climb! Climb! Climb! Climb! dekiru yo Donna nagai nagai sakamichi mo hitoiki de Dareyorimo hayaku hayaku tadoritsuite ne zettai Yukou Top of Tops! ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 風と一緒に　駆け抜けてくキミ ねえ　どんな気分かな? 遠くなってく背中　昨日より 大きく見えたんだ 応援してる　いつだって 夢中で走る　キミのこと だから Climb! Climb! Climb! Climb! できるよ どんな長い長い坂道も　一息で 誰よりも速く速くたどりついてね　絶対 ゆこう Top of Tops! 手招いてるね　はじめての景色 キミに会いたくて 流れる汗は　キラキラのダイヤモンド 歌ってるよハミング 思いきり　楽しんでね 二度とない　この瞬間を だから Try! Try! Try! Try! キミなら もっと高い高い場所まで登れるよ きっとまだ知らない新しい夢　待ってる さあ Over Top! だって Cry! Cry! Cry! Cry! 涙も キミの Pride! Pride! まぶしい勲章だよ きっとまだ知らない新しい明日　待ってる さあ Over Top! だから Climb! Climb! Climb! Climb! できるよ どんな長い長い坂道も　一息で 誰よりも速く速くたどりついてね　絶対 ゆこう Top of Tops! Michi Shirube Rōmaji= Kigatsukeba itsudemo me no mae ni tsuzuku michi ga aru Kaze ni mi wo makasete shinjiru michishirube Senaka wo terasu taiyou no hikari zawameku gairoju Tsumasaki mitsumeru mayotte bakari itemo shouganai yo Ugokidashite miyou ippo fumidashite Kigatsukeba itsudemo me no mae ni tsuzuku michi ga aru Kaze ni mi wo makasete shinjiru michishirube Hashiru ano niji e Hayaku ikanakucha kieteshimasou de Hikaru michishirube Kakagete mitai na ryoute hirogete ima Namida ni sayonara Wasurerarenai kioku no katamari sore ga jama wo suru Sonna toki mo aru kanjiru mama ni omoi mefurasu yo Hateshinai sora ni yume wo egaiteru Kigatsukeba itsudemo me no mae ni tsuzuku michi ga aru Kaze ni mi wo makasete shinjiru michishirube Yoku mimi wo sumashitemo dare no kotoba ka wakaranai gurai Tooku ni mieta shiruetto kagayaku michishirube Hashiru ano niji e Hayaku ikanakucha kieteshimaisou de Hikaru michishirube Kakagete mitai na ryoute hirogete ima Imi mo naku Hashiru ano niji e Hayaku ikanakucha kieteshimaisou de Hikaru michishirube Kakagete mitai na ryoute hirogete ima Chansu kureta kamisama ni kansha Namida ni sayonara ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= 気が付けばいつでも 目の前に続く道がある 風に身をまかせて 信じる道しるべ 背中を照らす太陽の光 ざわめく街路樹 つま先見つめる 迷ってばかりいてもしょうがないよ 動き出してみよう 一歩踏み出して 気が付けばいつでも 目の前に続く道がある 風に身をまかせて 信じる道しるべ 走る あの虹へ 早く行かなくちゃ 消えてしまいそうで 光る 道しるべ 掲げてみたいな 両手広げて今 涙にサヨナラ 忘れられない記憶のカタマリ それが邪魔をする そんな時もある 感じるままに思い巡らすよ 果てしない空に 夢を描いてる 気が付けばいつでも 目の前に続く道がある 風に身をまかせて 信じる道しるべ よく耳をすましても 誰の言葉かわからないぐらい 遠くに見えたシルエット 輝く道しるべ 走る あの虹へ 早く行かなくちゃ 消えてしまいそうで 光る 道しるべ 掲げてみたいな 両手広げて今 意味もなく 走る あの虹へ 早く行かなくちゃ 消えてしまいそうで 光る 道しるべ 掲げてみたいな 両手広げて今 チャンスくれた 神様に感謝 涙にサヨナラ Yell!! Rōmaji= HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! Ga-n-ba-re HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP Hajimaru kyou no START LINE Zutto kimi wo miteru wa Hatenaku tsuzuku ROAD LINE Pedaru koide BRAND NEW WORLD Chi-ka-ra Sei ippai mae wo mezashitekou ko-ko-ro me ippai asu wo mekaketekou Yume wo kanaerutte koto wa taihen dakeredo hashiritsuzukerutte koto ga daiji nanda yo ne Isshoukenmei na kimi suteki dakara FIGHT!! Ishoukenmei na kimi ouen shitai YELL!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! Ga-n-ba-re HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP Iroiro na michi ga aru nee massugu dake janai sou magaru sagaru agaru gooru ni mukatte DAY & NIGHT E-ga-o harikitte nandemo dekiru yo na-mi-da furikitte nandatte yareru yo Hitori wa minna no tame e to zettai makenai minna wa hitori no tame e to zentai saa susume Watashitachi no TEAM muteki dakara GO!! Watashitachi no TEAM ouen suru yo YELL!! Isshoukenmei na kimi suteki dakara FIGHT Isshoukenmei na kimi ouen shitai YELL!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! Ga-n-ba-re HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! Ga-n-ba-re HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP ☆transliteration credit☆ |-| Japanese= HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! ガ・ン・バ・レ HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP 始まる今日のSTART LINE ずっと君を見てるわ 果てなく続くROAD LINE ペダル漕いで BRAND NEW WORLD チ・カ・ラ せいいっぱい 前を目指してこう コ・コ・ロ めいっぱい 明日を目掛けてこう 夢を叶えるって事は 大変だけれど 走り続けるって事が 大事なんだよね 一生懸命な君 素敵だからFIGHT!! 一生懸命な君 応援したいYELL!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! ガ・ン・バ・レ HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP エ・ガ・オ はりきって 何でも出来るよ ナ・ミ・ダ ふりきって 何だってやれるよ ひとりはみんなの為へと 絶対負けない みんなはひとりの為へと 全体さあ進め 私達のTEAM 無敵だからGO!! 私達のTEAM 応援するよYELL!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! ガ・ン・バ・レ HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!! NEVER GIVE UP ☆Thats a Short version from this song! If you want a full version, click here! (If you find out how to copy it, feel free to post it on wikia!)☆ Category:Music Category:Character Songs